stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
UCIP timeline
The UCIP Timeline has been built over a decade of role playing (specifically about 14 years). UCIP's star date format is 24YYMM.DD (Y = year, M = month, and D = day). Historical Reference *'2373' - deflected Borg invasion of Earth; risked further contamination to restore Borg temporal sabotage of human first contact. Early UCIP History *'239202.xx' - The first totally secret subspace communique between a Romulan CO and Federation CO occurs, discussing a possible problem they both see in their governments. *'239203.xx' - On the planet Orisus Three, a gathering of several dozen Starfleet, Romulan, Cardassian, and Klingon commanding officers occurs in utter secrecy. There, they all agree that the highest levels of their government seem to be showing signs of extraordinary and odd behavior, and they take up a stance against their governments by forming a fleet of their own. With no hope of victory, they engage to find the source of this problem. *'239208.21' - Sending spies into the higher levels of the government, the Klingon and Starfleet commanding officers find out that a symbiotic race that controls the human mind and breathes through a small gill protruding from the back of the neck, seen once before by the Federation more than twenty-five years previously, had taken over the highest levels of their government. *'239211.20' - As the time of all-out war between the "patriots" in the government and the "traitors" in the new fleet of ships, the spies manage to find the mother creatures within the key officials in their governments, killing the other symbiotes and vanquishing them from all the governments. After this is completed, Rear Admiral Mark Miller, the last remaining Senior Staff member, is appointed to Commander in Chief and promoted to Fleet Admiral. *'239212.03' - As the new year approaches, the new leaders of the Federation, Romulan, Klingon and Cardassian governments meet to discuss the unification of their peoples into one cohesive unit, a massive alliance the likes of which no one had ever seen. The proposal's initial name was the United Galactic Alliance of Planets, and the plans were set into motion to start the UGAP within one year. *'239305.21' - As expected, the UGAP project met with serious opposition, and in the first open revolt against UGAP, a bombing occurred in the center of the Starfleet Academy Building in San Fransisco, killing nearly eight hundred cadets and teachers in a never-before seen protest of the new alliance. *'239405.23' - In the single, most devastating terrorist blow known to Federation history, the USS Agamemnon and USS Hiroshima are completely destroyed as they enter a mined asteroid field with an automatic distress signal rigged in it by the terrorists. The terrorist group that released its claim of responsibility over subspace wanted to be known as the League for Freedom. *'239408.05' - Purely by accident, an official from the Federation stumbles upon the knowledge that the Cardassians have, in fact consolidated again with Dominion shape shifters, and that they have replaced key officials in the UGAP project. When that knowledge leaks across subspace, the Cardassians panic and their Dominion spies in the networks of the 4 governments suddenly shift, attempting to kill as many of the people around them as they can before dying. Several key leaders in all governments are killed. After careful investigation of the areas where the Cardassians were staying, a direct link was found from them to the League for Freedom, proving they were responsible for its creation and actions. *'239408.12' - Stepping up the security in the chambers where the UGAP project was to be discussed, the Cardassians were forcibly expelled from all Romulan, Federation, and Klingon worlds, and they returned to Cardassia to cope with the Dominion's disappointment. The remaining and replacement leaders sent from the three remaining governments step up plans on the UGAP project, hoping to finish it before the New Year, and the slogan of the UGAP project is adopted at that moment: "Never again will we be destroyed from within." *'239412.06' - Fleet Admiral Mark Miller, CinC of StarFleet, broadcasts the historic subspace message regarding the birth of the newly-renamed United Confederation of Interstellar Planets: "Greetings. As you all know, the UGAP project has been underway for quite a while now. The final stages are complete, and now the four governments: StarFleet, Romulan, Cardassian, and Klingon, have all allied ourselves into one cohesive union, which is, from this point on, to be known as the United Confederation of Interstellar Planets. The UCIP is a dream, a dream that many, many people have died to complete, but now, and forever, may this symbol of peace between our peoples stand solid, help us destroy foes from without, and from within, and enrich and enlighten each other's races with knowledge." Admiral Miller subsequently brings together the UCIP InterPlanetary Council, the civilian body of individuals overseeing the non-military affairs of those planets within UCIP , and the Council votes Vice Admiral Daniel Brown into Commander in Chief of the UCIP Fleet Command, now containing the Klingon Defense Fleet, the Romulan Fleet, the StarFleet, and the Cardassian Fleet. Middle UCIP History *'239507.xx' - The Confederation attacks the Borg Homeworld using a Time/Space wormhole. The attack was led by Captain Soran. While a reversion was ran on the outside, the USS Intrepid flew deeper into the core of the Borg and blew away their energy supply. *'239607.08' - Fleet Captain KTF, Vice Admiral Adam Naim, and Commander Michael Droxi issue the first drafted proposal for Star Base 220. Proposed located is in the Tomika system; a solar system containing 2 planets, both class K, orbiting a single red giant star. The base is divided into 625 decks, and is 12,000 feet from bottom to top. It's Dry-dock facility can house 8 large starships (or other vessels), and 8 Smaller cargo ships(or any vessel less then 120 meters in length). Construction begins immediately. *'239608.xx' - After the loss of the Klingon's heavy cruiser, the Komerex, in a blaze of glory and honor, two new Klingon vessels came to be. The KDF Hup, commissioned by T'Laera HoD, and the KDF Seng, commissioned by DaQtIq HoD. *'239609.28' - A War Drill is called upon from UCIP Command, testing the ability and readiness of the Confederation should there be a need to defend itself against outside forces. *'239612.xx' - Romulans invade and attack Star Base 220. Star Fleet fights back until Confederation Ambassadors alleviate the situation at the home worlds. *'239701.xx' - A retaliation for the damage the Confederation did to them, the Borg return in force. Causing historical damage through Star Fleet and Klingon space, to reach and destroy UCIP Command. Commodore Soran was ironically the first ship to detect the Borg and send word to UCIP. More damage was caused to Star Fleet for it had just finished a battle with the Romulans not long ago. Luckily the Borg were stopped before attacking UCIP Command's Super-Station. *'239703.xx' - The existence of a Star Fleet Secret Services Unit is leaked across confederation media. *'239711.xx' - UCIP Academy moves, from its home of over 100 years, San Francisco, Earth, to Honegah in the Xenoride System. They lose their helper Droids during the move when a hijacked USS Concordia steals them of a transport. *'239712.15' - USS Melbourne (NCC-72016) is destroyed in deep space while trying to save a planet populated by 11 million people. After failing to successfully eject the warp core into the path of an oncoming asteroid, which would have collided with the planet killing everyone. Over 100 crew were lost in the blast. *'239712.30' - Rear Adm Soran assigned Sam Williams a punishment of R&D Duty and confinement to the UCIP Command Station for 10 years. Sam was charged with the theft of two starships, Concordia and Centurion, damaging to several other starships that attempted to retrieve him, and countless lives. *'239802.07' - The new USS Melbourne-A (NCC-79956), a exploration/escort starship is commissioned at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars under the command of Fleet Captain Taddy. *'239805.11' - A UCIP TaskForce against the BioShips threat is put together, the Vortex-C leads the first wave, which is quickly eradicated. The Andromeda-A leads the second squadron, and Enterprise-F follows with the third wave. *'239805.22' - Admiral Soran Knight, is married to, T`Laera, Daughter of Benik, and Alissa Johnson. A joyous moment before the next battle commences. *'239805.25' - The USS Enterprise-F leads the UCIP Military TaskForce against the final battle with the BioShips while a gathered mass of UCIP Telepath's do the rest. Ships apart of the effort were the USS Andromeda-A, Vortex-D commissioned, Magellan, Vindicator, Ticonderoga, SSS Alpha Gold, SSS Silver Squad, KDF Hup and RSE Ra'Kholh. Late UCIP History *'239808.21' - Starbase 220, a Federation space station in the Tomika system is invaded by the Romulan Star Empire Empire, quickly consuming the station and three Starfleet sectors. The Romulans declare war on the Confederation. *'239809.03' - Deep Space Orion, a new Spacedock and starship construction facility is commissioned in orbit of planet Valara in the Gamma Quadrant. The Station serves as the Confederation's front line against the Dominion. *'239809.xx' - Counter-strikes on the Romulan Empire prove ineffective to regain territory. The USS Vortex and Ticonderoga are reported lost or possibly destroyed in the war zone. *'239810.04' - First major conflict between Rebel Klingons allied with the Romulans and Imperial Klingons. Engagement took place at the Confederation colony Trilista, which prompted the High Council to decide these rebels were creating an undeserved threat to the rest of the Confederation. The first talk of isolation begins. *'239811.22' - Recognizing the spreading threat from the rebellion, the Klingon Empire formally declares civil was and closes it's borders in an effort to contain the conflict. The Confederation is told they may shoot upon sight at any Klingon vessel seen in non-Klingon space, and advises that it can not guarantee the safety of any non-Klingon vessels within the confines of the Empire. *'239811.29' - The 6th Fleet, now at 40 Eridani engages the Romulan 21st Attack Squadron. 250 Federation starships clash with 300 Romulan ships over Vulcan successfully paving the way towards liberating the planet. Among the participating vessels are USS Bismarck, Intrepid, Enterprise, Andromeda, Magellan, April, Melbourne, Valiant, Eclipse, Vindicator, Whitestar and SSS Firehawk. *'239812.19' - The war between the Romulans and Starfleet comes to an end with the signing of a peace treaty on board the USS Bismarck with the Romulan Empress, Enarrain Aiel t`Kazan. *'239904.05' - Several of the foreign embassies that had remained active on Qo'noS fall under siege. Planet-wide conflicts erupt. High Command makes an effort to draw the conflict farther in, limiting it to Qo'noS, so that it can more easily be ended. "Safe Zones" are set up all over the planet as havens for civilians. *'239904.11' - Captain Spartan is reported killed while making a goodwill tour of the New Atlantan System. Also killed were his Aide LtJg Furyama. 5 other SF officers were injured. It is believed that Romulan terrorist were involved. *'239904.12' - The 7th Fleet deploys to Starbase 39 Sierra in response. *'239904.13' - The 9th Fleet while on patrol on the Klingon Border is ordered by Commodore Daedalus to plot a direct course to Kronos in response to the attack of Federation Embassies. *''239904.19''' - A blockade by Imperial forces over Kronos has imposed a communications blackout. Unconfirmed reports of Betazoid Embassy personnel being executed. *'239904.28' - Reports of the 9th Fleet assisting with the evacuation of hostages and refugees from Kronos with the assistance of Fleet Commander De`tIr HoD. *'239905.02' - UNN file Suspected Vanguard Leader's Manifesto "So, Starfleet has sent the Omega Squad to catch us? How flattering. I'm afraid that you've failed again... so much for the vaunted abilities of the Secret Service. But I have news for you. We are not terrorists. We are people just like yourself, Starfleet officers, loyal to the Federation. We are tired of the Federation leaving their far flung worlds alone and defenseless. And the destruction of the New Atlantan colonies is the final straw." The shadowy figure stepped forward, still shrouded in darkness. "Unlike Starfleet Command, we are not going to allow this Romulan aggression to go unpunished. We will strike at them until they recognise the sovereignty of our territories, and curb their aggressive tendencies. We will not surrender. "Many officers on many ships, starbases, and worlds think as we do. There are more of us than you think. And we will continue until the Federation and Starfleet realise that we are right, and defend our borders. For we are the Vanguard." *'239905.23' - General Benik steps up as the new Chancellor and declares an end to the civil war, though pockets of resistance still exist. Many rebels simply return to duty, but a few are executed once they are caught. The Empire begins to consider reconciliation with the Confederation and the UCIP. *'239906.01' - Commodore Evelyn Hawke, the Commander in Chief of the UCIP is reported missing in action after she was evacuated from Starbase Arcadia during a suspect computer virus invasion of the stations computer systems. *'239906.06' - The USS Whitestar learns of the plot to kidnap the Commander in Chief only days too late. They go on to investigate possible Starfleet involvement. *'239906.07' - An investigation is started into the disappearance of the Commander in Chief aboard Starbase Arcadia. The investigation is headed by Starfleet JAG Commander and close friend to the Commander in Chief, Commodore Taddy who suspects all is not well within Starfleet. Meanwhile after much deliberation and confusion, the United Confederation council appoints Vice Admiral Tiffany Bordeaux as the Acting Commander in Chief. She announces a UCIP-wide shakeup of Staff and the official seat of power. *'239906.08' - Warrants are issued for the arrest of several Starfleet officers for their unsanctioned actions in the Klingon civil war. *'239906.10' - Commander Deferney searches for answers on the Gamma Ethos incident after uncovering some disturbing facts that may be related to the Starfleet coverup *'239906.12' - Commodore Maeve Delane takes control of Fleet Services. *'239906.13' - The Red Star Sect becomes very active along major trade routes and Outposts within Federation space. *'239906.14' - Starfleet forces begin repositioning of all fleets and ground forces within core systems and border areas. *'239906.20' - The Fleet Services Commander begins to lay traps for the USS Meridian, and plants a saboteur on board the USS Whitestar *'239906.25' - After several rounds of grueling negotiations at Starbase Arcadia, both the Klingons and Admiral Bordeaux (representing the UCIP and Confederation) agree to postpone the treaty to allow more careful consideration. However, they do produce and sign a non-aggression pact, leaving the door open for diplomacy. *'239906.28' - The Vanguard goes public. This terrorist organization is a group of renegade Starfleet officers that apparently want the Federation to launch a campaign of aggression against her nearby neighbors to "eliminate threats on our borders" and "ensure the peace." On this day, officers loyal to the Vanguard capture some two dozen Starfleet vessels from shipyards before they can be launched, failing in their efforts only once USS Coronado resists the Vanguard attack and launches from Utopia Planitia Shipyards with a skeleton crew, but under Starfleet control. *'239906.29' - Captain Wolf and Lakia are ordered to transport cargo to the Archanis sector. Unbenknownst to the the tow captains, the cargo was a shipment of metagenic weapons. *'239907.12' - Calls for the kidnapping of Capt James Williams daughter from DSO, and prepared to attack the Whitestar, Cortez and Meridian as they near Earth. *'239907.22' - Commander Delane orders the assassination of the Commander in Chief, Tiffany Bordeaux whilst also making plans to move on to Deep Space Orion *'239907.28' - The Federation Task Force takes Archanis as the USS Nightshade struggles to reach the Task Force with evidence of metagenic weapon use. *'239907.31' - The USS Meridian with Cmdr Cerywyn in command makes a raid on the Fleet Services Building. Captain Williams left to take his other son to safety. Commodore Delane boards the Kenleigh and makes way for DSO and the peloi system; a small star system, poorly charted and little known to Starfleet. *'239908.11' - The Task Force heads to the UCIP Superstation to confront Starfleet Command with this evidence, joining up with straggling ships. En route the Task Force is attacked by Panthers but defeats them easily. Starfleet Commander orders Task Force to stand down however the Task Force refuses to acknowledge. UNN Broadcasts from the Starfleet Commander charges Vice Admiral Tom Magdiarz with treason and use of metagenic weapons in taking the Archanis system. The Task Force are declared outlaws and renegades. *'239908.20' - Comodore Maeve Delane receives word that Tiffany Bordeaux was killed in an "accident". Commander Cerywyn beams Commodore Delane to the USS Concordia. Commodore Delane is neutralized, and taken to the sickbay of the Concordia. Cmdr Cerywyn plots a return course to the Alpha Quadrant. DSO is also destroyed during this time. The station in orbit around Valara, rocks the planet and creates massive disturbances in the planet's atmosphere. The planet is caught in the debris....debris litters the atmosphere....the planet is rocked by tidal waves, volcanoes, tornadoes.. earthquakes..etc. *'239909.05' - The USS Sentinel is officially re-launched at the Antares Fleet Yards, Bajor Sector, after a completed refit, and immediately joins Starfleet Task Force 160, led by Vice Admiral Magdiarz. The Sentinel is designated as the first Defiant II class starship, under the command of Lieutenant Commander Korczynski. *'239910.03' - The combined Starfleet Task Force 160 engages the Shadow Forces fleet in the Terran System. Participating ships in the Task Force include USS Bismarck, Gemini, Sentinel, Avalon, Reliant, Valiant, Vindicator, Excalibur, Whitestar, Meridian, Erasmus, Cortez, Robert April, Tempest, Anderson, IKC Pagh, SSS Alpha Gold. *'239911.20' - The USS Gemini (NCC-22349-A), an starship is commissioned under the command of Captain Dejon M. Rytak and Commander Koth. The previous USS Gemini was decommissioned after a failed science experiment caused critical damage to the warp nacelles. *'240002.07' - The USS Gemini is lost in the Coralla sector to alien forces and is officially listed as MIA. *'240002.28' - The crew of USS Gemini is found and evacuated by the USS Sentinel. The new Sovereign class USS Gemini-B is commissioned. The USS Sentinel consequently was destroyed also, and a new ship, the Stargazer is commissioned for the crew. *'240003.17' - A special mission was conducted to rescue hostages being held by the Tal Shiar on a secret base in the neutral zone. In all, 41 prisoners were rescued and the USS Ticonderoga was also found and recovered, and used as the escape vessel. *'240004.10' - Two Starfleet vessels that were previously decommissioned, were refit and recommissioned for use by the Academy as cadet training vessels. The former USS Sutherland and USS Eclipse were renamed the USS Thomas T. Magdiarz, and USS Academy-A respectively. *'240012.21' - Flt Capt Suzanna Blokpoel - appointed StarFleet Commander *'2401xx.xx' – Starfleet Secret Service Agents destroy a Romulan warbird, framing the Klingon Empire. The Romulan Republic retaliates by destroying a Klingon colony. A short war between the two powers is ignited. *'240102.xx' – Discovering the Federation involvement in their war, the Romulan and Klingons enter a brief alliance. Both governments conduct a surprise attack on Federation holdings. Caught off guard by the combined Klingon and Romulan forces the Federation loses several star systems including Arcadia Colony, Codis, and Omnius in the beginning of the war. *'240105.xx' – The Federation-Romulan-Klingon War ends when Romulan forces are driven back at the battle of Yadalla. A short time later the War officially ends with Romulan-Federation Treaty of 2401. The aftermath is severe; all told billions are killed and displaced, including Zakdorn, which was left in ruins after Romulan bombardment. Estimates are the Federation lost over 3000 ships, while the Romulan losses were estimated at 1500, and Klingon losses around 1000. This officially marked the end of Romulan involvement in the Confederation. Recent UCIP History *'240310.xx' - veSwI is appointed Chancellor of the Klingon Empire. *'240405.31' - Senate Leader tr'AAnikh becomes Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire. *'240601.11' - Negotiations finalized with Romulus, the Romulan Star Empire agree to contribute to the CSS Enterprise and Proteus class project. *'240603.23' - Romulan and Federation officials negotiate joint control of the planet Astate in the Anarin system. *'240709.20' - Commodore Jolias Enor is given Command of the Federation Forces on Astate Colony. Meanwhile Ael'Riov Shiarrael t'Rehu is given Command of the Romulan Forces on Ahuian (Astate Colony). *'240711.21' - On the 200th Birthday of Utopia Planitia and planned launching of the first large scale explorer class in over a decade hundreds of Federation dignitaries assemble in orbit of Mars. During a live broadcast Second Dominion infiltrators are able to sabotage several of the facilities in orbit of Mars causing a large scale explosion. Federation President Carter, dozens of dignitaries, and many Starfleet Admiralty are killed in the blast. Vice President Bedford is immediately sworn in as President as vessels from across the Federation head to Mars to assist in an unprecedented rescue effort. A large make-shift memorial forms outside of Starfleet Command Offices in San Francisco. *'240711.27' - The mysterious Second Dominion declares war on the Federation. The Second Dominion comprises the Dominion, Breen, Krivaldi, and a faction of the Lyran Star Empire. *'240801.05' - The USS Patience under the command of Captain VanBuren is rendered derelict by a Krivaldi corpse trap. The crew of the Patience are vicious murdered and then disfigured by the Krivaldi. *'240801.21' - The USS Shakaar under the command of Rear Admiral Jolias Enor is destroyed by Krivaldi forces while attempting to defend the Anarin Communication Relay. The Admiral and crew of the Shakaar are rescued by Rear Admiral Trael Bren and the USS Eximus. However, the Anarin relay is destroyed making communication between Astate and Starfleet more difficult. *'240801.24' - An infiltration force to the planet Shydal Prime lead by Captain Aiden Bravado and Ael'Riov Shiarrael t'Rehu discover a Krivaldi plan to combine forces with the Lyrans at Alpha Eridani. They return to Astate with evidence in hand. *'240801.30' - A Federation Task Force under the command of Rear Admiral Jolias Enor intercepts the Lyran Fleet at Typhon and engages them. A Romulan wing lead by Ael'Riov t'Rehu joins the battle and the Lyrans are defeated before they can combine forces with the Krivaldi. *'240802.24' - After an attack on Romulus and the discovery of founders infiltrating the Empire the Romulan Star Empire and United Federation of Planets enter into a preliminary military alliance. The Romulans open up their ship facilities for Federation use. *'240901.01' - The USS Charon is Launched under the command of the exiled Romulan commander, Shiarrael Rehu. External Links *Complete UCIP timeline Category:UCIP